


Mornings

by ineedmoresleepseriously



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Established Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gay, Gay Remus Lupin, Gen, M/M, Modern AU, Modern Era, Multi, Other, Wolfstar AU, basically just fluff, mlm, reader/sirius black platonic, sirius black x remus, sirius x remus, wlw, wolfstar, wolfstar modern au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:36:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29663931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineedmoresleepseriously/pseuds/ineedmoresleepseriously
Summary: I’ve not been doing great and all i want is Sirius to cuddle me please :(( Anyways this is all platonic, reader is wlw so yeah they’re all just best friends.This is a modern AU but i do mention werewolves so do with that what you will.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Reader, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 11





	Mornings

You awoke slowly, blinking in the soft daylight that shone through the crappy and thin uni curtains. Letting out a sigh, you gently rolled over to see the peaceful, sleeping face of your roommate who by all accounts must’ve fallen asleep during movie night. You chuckled to yourself, remembering the complaints made when you insisted on a Twilight marathon that ended up being a “discuss why werewolves are always hot” night. Careful not to wake him, you quietly peeled his arm from your torso and got up. As soon as you did so, an arm shot out and grabbed your waist, pulling you back in. 

“Sirius!” You hissed, “go back to sleep, I need a piss.”

“No, you can piss later come back.” Despite the urgent pissing that needed to get done, you couldn’t resist Sirius’ sleepy face and the recently deserted warm spot. Grunting slightly, you sunk back down into the covers earning a happy squeak from the man spooning you. 

*A couple of minutes later*

“If you don’t let me out now you will become a very unfortunate man.” Sirius huffed and reluctantly released you, before settling back down, this time on his stomach, his hands under the pillow. You smiled slightly and quickly rushed to the bathroom before it was too late. 

Coming out, you spotted a worn out corduroy jacket lying limply on the sofa next to a cup of tea. That could only mean one thing –

“REMUS!” The shout of confusion came from your room. 

“Sirius, Remus, off my bed.” You demanded from the doorway, hands on hips. The scene before you was sickeningly sweet. Sirius was lying on your bed with Remus bent down peppering misses all over his scrunched up face, limbs in the air like an ant. 

“She’s just jealous of our amazing relationship while she hasn’t bagged a girl in, what, a year?” Mildly offended, you stuck your tongue out, strode over to Remus and kissed his cheek, forehead and nose while looking Sirius dead in the eyes. He sat up abruptly pouting. 

“Mooonyyyyy…” Remus chuckled, flopped back down on your bed and promptly passed out. Sirius looked down at his boyfriend with a fond smile. 

“He stayed up all night studying for his lit exam,” Sirius explained, “can i-“

“So cute.”

“Eff off,” came the whispered reply from behind the door.


End file.
